1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for verifying delivery and content of an electronic message and, more particularly, to a system and method of later providing proof regarding the delivery and content of an e-mail message.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years e-mail has become an indispensable business tool. E-mail has replaced “snail mail” for many business practices because it is faster, cheaper and generally more reliable. But there remain some mail applications where hard copy is still dominant, such as registered and certified mail. For example, when a letter is sent by certified mail the sender is provided with a receipt to prove that the letter was mailed. A returned registered mail receipt adds the Postal Service's confirmation that the letter was successfully delivered to the addressee or the addressee's authorized agent. Additionally, private couriers such as Federal Express® R and United Parcel Service® (UPS) provide some type of delivery confirmation. Since every piece of courier mail is, in effect, registered it is natural for consumers to turn to these services when they want proof of delivery.
Many existing e-mail systems and e-mail programs already provide for some form of proof of delivery. For instance, some e-mail systems today allow a sender to mark a message with “request for notifications” tags. Such tags allow a sender to request notification that the message was delivered and/or when the message was opened. When a sender requests delivery notification, the Internet e-mail system may provide the sender with an e mail receipt that the message was delivered to the mail server or electronic inbox of the recipient. The receipt message may include the title of the message, the destination address, and the time of delivery. It may also include (depending on the types of “flags” that are provided and activated in the mailing software) a list of all the Internet “stations” that the message passed through en route to its destination. This form of reporting is built into some of the rules and protocols which implement e-mail. Furthermore, when a message is sent with a “read notification” request, the recipient's email program may send to the sender an e-mail notification that the recipient opened that message for reading. Many electronic mail clients can and do support this kind of reporting; however. Internet protocols do not make this mandatory.
However, this does not mean that an e-mail sent with a notification request is as effective in all respects as registered mail. People certify and register letters because they want proof of delivery, e.g., proof that can be used in a civil or criminal proceeding, or proof that will satisfy a supervisor or a client or a government agency that a message has been sent, a job has been done, an order placed, or a contract requirement satisfied.
A registration receipt from the United States Postal Service (USPS) constitutes proof of delivery because the USPS stands behind it. The receipt represents the Post Office's confirmation that the letter or package in question was actually delivered to the addressee or his authorized representative. On the other hand, with the e-mail receipt various hurdles exist to an e-mail receipt being admitted and relied upon as persuasive evidence in a court of law as a proof that the message was delivered. After all, the receipt may be just another e-mail message that could have been altered or created by anyone, at any time.
There exists a need for an e-mail system and/or method that can provide reliable proof of the content and delivery of an e-mail message in order to take fuller advantage of the convenience and low cost of communicating via e-mail.
To meet this need some systems have been established whereby senders may receive third party proof of delivery by enrolling in services whereby:
a) The sender transmits an electronic message to a third party together with a list of the document's intended recipients.
b) The third party sends a notification to each of the message's intended recipients inviting them to visit the third party's web site where the message can be viewed.
c) If the intended recipient visits the third party's web site to view the message, the third party records this visit so that the sender may know that his message has been read by the recipient.
The drawbacks of such systems are manifold. In the first place they rely essentially on the co-operation of the recipient of the e-mail to collect their messages from the third party's service. But the circumstances in which a sender may want proof of delivery of a message are often ones in which it cannot be assumed that the intended recipient will co-operate in receiving the message. In such cases, e.g. where acknowledging receipt of the message would place a financial or legal burden on the recipient, the recipient can simply ignore the notification that mail is available for him to receive. Note that there is nothing in such a system to guarantee that the intended recipient has received notification of waiting mail. In the second place, such systems are cumbersome and slow to use as compared to regular e-mail insofar as it can require the sender and/or the recipient to connect to a World Wide Web site to send, collect and verify the delivery of each message. Moreover, transmission of documents by such methods may require both sender and receiver to upload and download files to a web site. Finally, because these methods require the third party to retain a copy of the whole of each message until such time as they are collected or expired, the methods can require its provider to devote substantial computational resources to data storage and data tracking over an extended period of time. As an alternative method of providing proof of delivery, some systems provide proprietary e-mail clients or web-browser plug-ins that will notify senders when a message has been received provided that a recipient uses the same e-mail client. The obvious disadvantage of such systems is that they require both sender and recipient to use the same e-mail client.
Therefore, there exists a need for an e-mail system/method that can provide reliable proof of the content and delivery of electronic messages which does not require the compliance or co-operation of the recipient, which requires no special e-mail software on the part of sender or recipient. which operates with the same or nearly the same convenience and speed of use as conventional e-mail, and which can be operated economically by a service provider.